<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canvas by changingshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320356">Canvas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows'>changingshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Art, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Painting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun and Chaeyoung are best friends. Art majors who live together and pretty much paint all the time. Two people who have feelings for one another.</p><p>Dahyun decides to confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Art is meant to be a reflection of the soul. It's meant to showcase your innermost desires. Your innermost fears. What you envision your life to be, and everything in between," Chaeyoung explained, waving her paintbrush around dramatically.</p><p>"Hmm…" Dahyun thought, tapping her chin with the handle of her paintbrush. "I'll paint some pizza."</p><p>Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun disapprovingly and asked, "Is that a subtle way of telling me you want pizza?"</p><p>"Yup, and you're paying for it," Dahyun answered with a sly smirk on her face. She glanced to the right to see her best friend's look of disapproval turn into a smile she tried hard to suppress but couldn't.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Chaeyoung acquiesced, "Fine! I'll pay for pizza tonight."</p><p>"Yay! Thanks Chae, love you!"</p><p>Chaeyoung briefly stopped painting.</p><p>
  <em> Love you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'She said it again.' </em>
</p><p>Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Two best friends who managed to score a tiny apartment in the city. Dahyun was in her third and final year of university, while Chaeyoung was in her second. They were both art majors, and started talking quite quickly when they got put in the same team for the first group art project when Chaeyoung was in first year. Within a couple of weeks, they found out that they had a lot in common, and gradually became best friends after that.</p><p>Now they were sitting in the lounge of their apartment, painting canvases (which is how they spent most of their time) and talking about life and university assignments.</p><p>And <em> not </em>the elephant in the room.</p><p>Soon after becoming best friends, the two of them slowly noticed that they had developed feelings for the other person. Chaeyoung noticed first, in the way Dahyun smiled, every time she laughed, how much she put into her paintings, how determined she was, how caring she was and her sense of humour.</p><p>Dahyun noticed some time after, when she had entered her third and final year. She realised that her heart wouldn't stop beating whenever she saw Chaeyoung, and that only grew when Dahyun remembered how charismatic, funny, kind and ambitious Chaeyoung was.</p><p>But they both kept those feelings to themselves.</p><p>A few hours later, when they ordered pizza to their home and sat on the floor in front of the TV to eat it, Chaeyoung rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder as they watched a movie.</p><p>Dahyun's pulse quickened as she slowly rested her head against Chaeyoung's crown.</p><p>Just like that, it felt perfect.</p><p>But the credits began to roll and it felt like no time had passed. Quickly, Dahyun lifted her head, then scrambled to clean up the pizza boxes. Chaeyoung tugged the inside of her bottom lip before standing up to help her.</p><p>Neither of them knew if they'd ever confess.</p><p>--</p><p>Every Saturday, Dahyun and Chaeyoung went to a nearby arts studio and stayed there for a few hours. The main pull was a row of giant blank canvases, and behind them, several boxes of different balloons with paints in them, separated by colour. The idea was to pin the balloons up in different areas of the canvas, then throw darts at each balloon to make the colour inside splash out across the canvas.</p><p>It was one of their favourite things to do.</p><p>They set up a row of balloons at the top of the blank canvas and stood behind a line that was placed a few metres away from the canvas. They each put on a pair of safety goggles they were provided before picking up their first dart.</p><p>"You first," Chaeyoung said, and Dahyun sighed. She prepared herself to throw the dart, and when she did, it flew through the air and hit a blue balloon towards the left.</p><p>"Woo!" she exclaimed, and turned to Chaeyoung. "Your turn!"</p><p>Chaeyoung nodded and started gearing herself up to throw the dart. When she did, it ended up hitting a green balloon to the right.</p><p>"Nice!" she said, doing a first pump. They high-fived before they began throwing darts one after the other. Within minutes the canvas was covered in colour and there were stray bits of balloon stuck to the top and on the floor in front of it.</p><p>Every time they went to the art studio, they always had so much fun. There would be paint all over the protective suits they'd wear, as well as their faces, but they didn't care.</p><p>A couple of hours later, it was time for them to go home. Their hands brushed the entire way.</p><p>Both of them wanted to take that first step. Neither of them did.</p><p>--</p><p>Over the next week, Dahyun could feel her feelings for Chaeyoung grow and grow. She found that whenever Chaeyoung smiled at her, cuddled up to her (as they would do sometimes) or hugged her from behind, Dahyun's heart would feel like it's about to explode.</p><p>She endeavoured to tell her the following weekend.</p><p>They both got through a week of boring classes and their weekly tradition of popping balloons at the studio before Sunday arrived.</p><p>Dahyun proposed that they paint something together, and Chaeyoung blushed slightly before nodding. "I'd like that."</p><p>The goddamn butterflies in Dahyun's stomach returned.</p><p>And Chaeyoung tried hard to hide the tinge of pink on her cheeks.</p><p>Standing side by side in front of their easel, they opened their A1 sketchbook and set it down so it was portrait. They grabbed their paint brushes, the small bucket they used for water, and their watercolour paints.</p><p>Dahyun tried to figure out a way of telling Chaeyoung, but she found herself standing in front of a brick wall. She hummed quietly as she thought, and Chaeyoung briefly looked to her left.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"What? Oh, um, nothing," Dahyun lied.</p><p>Chaeyoung didn't believe her, but didn't want to push it at the same time.</p><p>"Just know I'm here if you need someone to talk to."</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled at Dahyun and Dahyun sighed. Then, turning back to the canvas, she picked up some red paint on her brush and painted something right in front of Chaeyoung's face.</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>Immediately, Chaeyoung saw it and giggled. Then, when she realised that Dahyun wasn't joining in, she stopped painting.</p><p>Her eyes found Dahyun's face, but Dahyun was avoiding her gaze.</p><p>Then, Chaeyoung picked up some blue and painted something in front of Dahyun's face.</p><p>
  <em> I love you too. </em>
</p><p>Dahyun saw it and bit her bottom lip. "You never said anything."</p><p>"Neither did you," Chaeyoung let out a chuckle.</p><p>They locked eyes. "How long?" Dahyun asked after a pause.</p><p>"I think since the start of second year. You?"</p><p>"Since the start of third."</p><p>"Wow...and it's taken us how many months?"</p><p>"Don't remind me." They both giggled. Then their laughter died down and they looked at one another again. "Can I kiss you, Chae?"</p><p>"I was about to ask the same thing."</p><p>In an instant, they dropped their paint brushes on the floor and Dahyun cupped Chaeyoung's cheek with one hand, her other hand on Chaeyoung's waist. Chaeyoung wrapped one hand around Dahyun's neck, then her other hand as Dahyun put her arms around Chaeyoung's waist to pull her closer.</p><p>That's when they noticed.</p><p>Pulling back instantly, Chaeyoung almost spat onto the floor, "Bleh! Paint tastes like shit."</p><p>"Don't it just," Dahyun agreed, wiping the paint off her face with her sleeve, which the younger woman also did. They decided to go into the bathroom and completely wipe off the paint before going right back to kissing.</p><p>"Be mine?" Chaeyoung whispered against Dahyun's lips.</p><p>Dahyun smiled, "Yes." Chaeyoung mirrored her expression before capturing Dahyun's lips again.</p><p>They left the <em> I love yous </em>on the canvas of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>